


Rays of Sunshine

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry prepare for the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rays of Sunshine

**Title:** Rays of Sunshine  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus and Harry prepare for the inevitable.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg implied  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://prayer-at-night.insanejournal.com/profile)[**prayer_at_night**](http://prayer-at-night.insanejournal.com/) , who successfully guessed which of the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) week 7 fics was mine. Her prompt: rays of sunshine. I hope this makes sense. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Rays of Sunshine

~

“You made beautiful babies,” Molly gushed, cooing at the twins in the carriage.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

Severus grunted.

“They’re just little rays of sunshine!” she continued, making faces at them. They giggled in response.

Harry stifled a laugh at the look of utter disgust on Severus’ face. “They’re...cheerful,” he agreed.

After Molly left, Severus sighed. “I can’t believe _my_ children are perfect little ‘rays of sunshine’.”

Harry smiled. “With our luck, they’ll be horrid teenagers.”

“All teenagers are horrid, but at least we can both relate,” Severus murmured.

Harry blushed. “Was I that bad?”

Severus smirked. “We all were.”

~


End file.
